Shut Up or Get Kissed
by Itazuk
Summary: Yuuma is constantly saying "Kattobingu", much to Astral's annoyance. So, what does Astral do to shut him up?   Keyshipping


**Keyshipping ~ Yuma/Astral pairing. Fluff**

**I'm not sure if this will get Part 2, so bear with me and my block ;-;**

* * *

><p>"I summon this! It attacks your monster directly!" The 13-year old boy said, he commanded his monster to attack his opponent's monster. The boy name's Yuuma Tsukumo, he is a duelist climbing up the ladder to become a great duelist. He loves the game Duel Monsters and there were many duelists to be found in Heartland to challenge.<p>

"Eh?" Yuuma shouted in surprise when his monster's attack didn't work but also defeated his own. That was when he noticed his opponent had set a trap card to prevent Yuuma from attacking their monster. He groaned in frustration, he wasn't going to back down.

He loved dueling, every bit and pieces of it…except for one thing.

That one thing would be…

Astral.

Yuuma had no idea how many times he had marked him as an annoying figure who follows him around and tells him _how_to duel.

"Toma, you should've set a magic card to support your monster." The glowing alien-like figure said next to Yuuma. He's called Astral; he came from Astral World where he was a skilled duelist. Since coming forth to Yuuma's dimension so quickly, he had lost his memories. Astral is on his quest to recover his lost memories by absorbing the Numbers monsters Yuuma had defeated in their duels.

"I know!" Yuuma huffed; he narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his duel.

"I'm telling you this not because you _know_, you _don't_know." Astral said coolly, making his point across to the boy.

"Grrrh! Save your riddles for later! I'm in a duel!"

"You're a bad duelist, toma."

"Shut up! Can't you see that's I'm dueling my butt off here because of these Number Cards? Plus, I want to achieve my dream as a duelist so I've got to become stronger!"

"Tch, say all you want. You are still a bad duelist." Yuuma ignored him and proceeded with his turn when it came. He drew a card and looked through his hand.

"I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Yuuma did as he said so and turned to the entity, "There, happy?"

"It would only work if you have a strategy in mind." He commented which Yuuma also ignored and continued his duel. In the end, Yuuma ended up winning the duel.

"Yeah! Kattobingu!" Yuuma shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. He shortly left not too long after the duel.

"Observation Number 10…You need a better-not-so-annoying catchphrase." Astral stated, making the teen scowl.

"Shut up! It's my catchphrase; I can say whatever I want!" Yuuma grumbled, and then added, "Kattobingu! Deal with it! Kattobingu!"

Astral sighed and floated behind the walking schoolboy. When they got home, Yuuma looked around to see if his grandmother or sister Akari was there. Seeing they weren't home, he sat on the couch.

"Oh, yeah. You can learn about humans better if you watch some TV!" Yuuma grinned, turning on the television with Astral behind the sofa. Yuuma watched the screen for several moments.

'_Humans watch moving pictures to understand…and for entertainment.'_ Astral noted to himself as he observed the screen.

"Grrh! Kattobingu! I'm starving! Where's sis?" He said out loud to himself and stormed into the kitchen, he rampaged around for food. Astral stayed put as he watched TV and a very interesting scene came up which gave him an idea.

Yuuma came back with food just as the door opened and slammed shut in one swift motion. She came hurriedly in the room where Yuuma and Astral were.

"Hiya, Yuuma!" She said cheerfully and took a peek at the screen.

"I didn't think you liked sappy romance shows!" Yuuma looked and stare in horror. He went for the remote which Akari had grabbed first.

"Hey! I had that first!"

"You had your time, you eat at the table!"

"Kattobingu! I'm not done watching TV!"

"Too bad, Yuuma! It's my turn now!"

"But, my show is on!"

"So is mine!"

Astral watched the two siblings quarrel.

'_Brother and sister always fight…even just over simple things.' _He thought although he does not seem to understand why they even fight about it. Eventually, Akari won the argument and watched the television while Yuuma ate at the table.

"You are weird." Astral repeated as what he had said for his observation number two. Yuuma scowled at the statement.

"I'm not weird! She-" He points to her sister who's lounging around on the couch, "is weird!"

"Yes, but you are weirder."

"Kattobingu! You are weird! Have a look at yourself! Who would just show up out of nowhere and no one but me can see you?" Yuuma said.

"Yuuma? Are you going mad?" Akari interrupted them; she stood at the doorway and was watching her brother.

"Wha-! What are you talking about, sis? Who's going mad?" Yuuma spat, he was denying that he was even talking to a ghost.

"You were talking to yourself earlier. No one is there."

"Yeah, whatever, sis. I'm going upstairs." Yuuma said as he pushed aside the plate and ran up to his room.

"H-Hey! Clean up your mess! Yuuma!" She shouted after him.

"Kattobingu…I'm getting stronger in each duel! I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm so gonna use Gagaga Magician and…" Yuuma rambled on about his strategy to win whilst Astral just sighed. He was getting tired of listening to the teen and his stupid catchphrase in every two or so sentences!

Although there is one thing he could try on him.

"Toma, what does it do by talking to yourself about winning and how to win next time? Different opponents have their own strategies you don't know yet about." Astral said.

"Pbfffft!" He blew a raspberry, not directly at the entity's face. "At least it gives me ideas on what I can do and find some useful monsters and traps and magic cards!"

Then he went back to looking through his deck.

"Kattobingu…! Maybe if I summon this then add this magic card to the field…" The glowing figure sighed to himself and walked up towards the boy. Taking him by surprise, he took ahold of his face and put his lips on his with no effort at all.

Yuuma widened his eyes and pulled back quickly and fell off his hammock in one swoop. He made contact with the floor but he backed up, he grabbed his throat and started making gagging noises.

"What the-What the-WHAT THE! UUUGH! I got poison in my mouth! Bleh, bleh, bleh!" Yuuma continued and stared at Astral.

"H-How can you just do THAT? That-that- YOU can't kiss other guys! You're a guy! I'm a guy! What the HECK!" Yuuma shouted, his cheeks flushed to a pink colour.

"You're making such a big fuss about it, toma." He said.

"BUT YOU KISSED ME! THAT-THAT- Why did you even do it in the first place?"

"You can shut up now and with your stupid catchphrase or get kissed again…and get a better catchphrase." Astral replied with no true meaning of what he was saying. If Astral only knew what a kiss meant.

"HMPH! I am not gonna get kissed by the likes of you! Kattobi-" Astral took one last glance at him and making an inch towards him again. Yuuma's face crimsoned to the color of a tomato, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Observation Number 11…You are noisy." The blue figure noted to his observation logs.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" The teen retorted. He got off the floor and awkwardly made his way to his hammock again.

"Great…I'm gonna get nightmares…" He muttered to himself and he closed his eyes to sleep.

'Males does not be affectionate with other males…' Astral's thought were interrupted from the distraction in the room. He glanced over to the sleeping boy; he was rocking the hammock and moving his hands as if he was grasping something.

"Mhm…aaa…kiss me…" Yuuma puckered his lips as he said so. Astral observed him further to what he was doing.

"You are weird. You talk in your sleep." He commented to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>One thing, when I wrote this. It was in the beginning of May. I just felt like typing Yuuma instead of Yuma for some reason.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed~**

***Kattobingu means "Sky Flying" or "Pop Flying" has other translations too.**

***Toma means "Chowder head" like saying stupid/idiot. (However, if you had seen episode 2...Astral kept saying his name wrong. -lmfao-)**


End file.
